gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Diddy Kong
This fine gentleman has returned once more, however a good sum of people, such as me, share the opinion that he should have arrived a lot sooner. The first several occurrences in which this tailed tree residing mammal has emerged appeared to have been lacking in emotion, but presently, he is fully willing to attend this occasion. He is capable of launching himself into the farther reaches of the atmosphere as long as his jet-propelled backpack, normally used by astronauts to independently propel themselves in space, is equipped, and is also a notable example of the primate of the Haplorrhini sub-order, being strong enough to withstand adverse conditions should his small fire-arms be readily available within his hands. Thou will surely find it hard to resist as this simian forces the corners of your lips to rise in an approving fashion by playing a self-composed melody. However, if thou happen to be a scaled water-dwelling reptile of the subfamily Crocodylinae, I highly warn that thou be quite aware of your surroundings as he fully intends to unleash total destruction to your well-being. Interjection normally uttered in the form of a question to express the emotions that come with being surprised, in a state of disbelief, anger, or interest. Who Is He? No one knows. He's seen as one of the most forgettable characters in the series, even though he's important to the Donkey Kong series and has been one of the best characters in Smash 4 and Brawl. He's also the second most forgettable confirmed veteran, under King Dedede. But no longer! Now, there is nothing but debates over whether he is top-tier. He has even been compared to Meta Knight (then again, so was Little Mac). Is He Top-Tier? Don't ask me, I'm just a filthy casual. Ask someone who knows more on the subject (hint: no one does). He totally is, even ZeRo complained about him. See, Diddy Kong was already one of the best characters in Brawl, alongside Meta Knight, Olimar, and the Ice Climbers. But while Meta Knight and Olimar got nerfed hard, and the Ice Climbers got it even worse (TOO SOON), Diddy Kong got buffed. Sakurai was probably upset that nobody really acknowledged his existence. He's now infamous for his hoo-hah combo. Poor Hungrybox. 1. In fact, after the dust settled and people stopped actively flaming Dark Pit, Diddy became the new target of everyone's hate due to his tier status, boring and silly design, and annoying monkey sounds. At least Brawl Meta Knight was a bad with a cool design and cool quotes. In comparison, everyone hates Diddy himself, playing as him, and playing against him. His last Hoo-Hah In the update/patch for Smash bros that happened in the middle of April (v1.0.6), Diddy was nerfed. HARD. Why? Probably because Mewtwo came along and was like "Everyone's tired of your bull Imma nerf your u lil .". The nerfs are as follows: Uair nerfed from 8% -> 6%, knockback reduced. CONFIRMED Fair nerfed from 12%/10% -> 10%/8%, knockback reduced. CONFIRMED Uthrow nerfed from 10% -> 8%, knockback reduced. CONFIRMED Dthrow nerfed from 7% -> 6%, knockback unchanged but hitstun reduced. CONFIRMED Monkey Flip (kick) nerfed 14%/12% -> 12%/10%, knockback reduced. CONFIRMED Monkey Flip (grab) nerfed 12% -> 10%, knockback reduced. CONFIRMED Banana (Throw) nerfed from 7% -> 5% CONFIRMED So as you can see, his Hoo-Hah is now useless and its like the only reason he was top-tier so bye bye Diddy Kong, Luigi is here to take his rightful spot in the top tiers now. But What About in the Donkey Kong Series? Everyone remembers him there. But not in Tropical Freeze because Dixie is better in that game. Trivia *Prior to the Great Press-1ing of 2015, Diddy Kong was the Kellam of Smash Bros., and that's not an exaggeration. Many a user would wake up, check the site, and say, "Oh yeah, Diddy's in." *He was kongfirmed to be a playable character in Hyrule Warriors on Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze's release date in North America as a one-time occurrence, so people expected the same to happen to Yoshi and Meta Knight. It didn't happen for either, and they were deconfirmed. Category:Veterans Category:Confirmed Veterans Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Not Mario Characters Category:Who? Category:The DK Crew Category:Radori's Relatives Category:Kongs Category:Brawl Additions Category:Stay salt Category:Singers Category:DK is in, dis gon b bananas Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Rated Most Hated Category:Mario Kart Characters Category:HOO! HAH! Category:Barefoot Characters Category:MLG Category:OP Category:'MURICANS Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Cuties Category:Mixed Bags Category:Overpowered Category:More Male Characters Category:Switch Veterans Category:Playable Characters Category:Black Characters